Klera and Aris
by UnfathomableEnigma
Summary: This is story of the OCs my best friend and I created. She is Aris and I am Klera. This will be their adventures as they settle their differences and learn to trust one another. Expect action, humor and drama. NO romance! Don't flame because they're OCs, please. If ou don't like them, don't read them.


**Klera and Aris**

_**Okay, this was written by my best friend and I. She is Aris and I'm Klera. I typed the final draft, but she wrote the basic draft of the Aris POV part of this chapter. I really hope you like it, even though you will find that we did add in a few things to the Tolkien universe to make it better fit for our story. This is true for all further parts of the story.**_

**Disclaimer: This world belongs to Tolkien, Klera and Aris only belong to me and my best friend!**

* * *

**Aris**

Fear.

I only remember being afraid, fear of pain, of death. Fear of the piercing screams of my parents as they perished at the hands of one I have yet to know. I remember running and hiding and hoping and praying. They were dead, they were gone. I had to survive on my own now, and it was going to be hard.

You see, I was only a small child when it happened. I just know that I have to avenge them.

And I will.

Being born with power beyond even that of the elves, I was able to control elements and bend them at will. I'm not necessarily in control of it most of the time, but I know I wasn't able to save them. And that is something I will never forgive myself for. All I could do was scream and watch in the utmost terror as they died before my eyes.

I'm 14 now, and it's been a long time. But I'm still as afraid as I was on that day 10 years ago. I am cursed with great power I cannot control, living in the shadows away from all civilization. I am afraid of what may happen, what I may do, if I lose control.

What I don't understand: Why are they searching for me?

Thranduil, Elevenking under the trees and stars, has been haunting me since that terrible day all those years ago. I am different, but I don't care. Half elf, half dwarf makes for an interesting combination. It attracts enemies more than it attracts friends, trust me.

Once before, I was brought to Mirkwood. I was tortured for days. By some miracle and with the unlikely help of a misfit Silvan elf, I escaped. I am currently in Bree, but I think the elves just found me.

Though I am young, I have been through a lot and that has made me strong. But this time there is no escape.

The first three I knocked unconscious easily. I have this thing with killing... Well, I can't... Kill, that is. I know, lame. But it's a thing, and you're the one who has to live with me.

The next six ended up with only a few cuts and bruises, pinned to the wall by their clothes. Then, everything went black. I panicked, and sent out a wave of water large enough to drown a horse. I don't remember anything after being hit in the head with the blunt of an elvish knife.

_I'm in pain, I'm hungry, I'm tired and people are talking. Why are they talking? Why are they always talking?_

But, despite everything, I catch a part of the conversation.

"Why is it snowing in my cell?" This person is female, and probably about my age. But, my cellâ€¦ Who has a special cell in Mirkwood?!

"Probably your cell mate." This one is a man.

"What, no! Who are you?" The girl yells. I know the question is directed at me, but I don't answer. To them, I'm still unconscious.

"Get in there, Klera, or Thranduil will have my hide!" The man growls.

"I demand a fair trial!" Klera exclaims. Now, I think she's just trying to mess with him.

But... Klera? I know that name, I know I do. Klera...

* * *

**Klera**

Freedom.

Freedom. It's all I've ever wanted. And here I am, stuck in my father's dungeon.

But, before we get into that, I think a proper introduction is due. I'm Klera. Klera Alfirbein Thranduiliell. Daughter of the Elvenking Thranduil, younger sister to crown prince Legolas. Trickster, warrior, teacher, wanderer, adventurer, runner. The free spirit of the elven world. The rogue. Exiled, hated by my father and scorned by my people. I am different, but I don't care. Cursed.

Oh yes, the curse. You see, while most elves are born with the magic of healing and speaking with nature, I was not. I cannot heal, and I could not save my mother as she died before my eyes. My father hates me for this, and I hate myself for it as well. I cannot use any magic. The gods have cursed me, and for that I have been alienated my entire life. Even as a young child, I was teased and hurt. Before I was exiled, I was treated as a common criminal and spent most of my time pulling pranks and sitting in a cell. You get used to it after a while, and I eventually got over the claustrophobia.

Yep, that's basically it.

It's still snowing in this stupid cell, and I get so cold so easily and it's so annoying.

"You're Aris, then. The bender." I ask simply after a few quiet moments.

The girl just groans.

"I am no one of consequence. But, I think they stabbed me." She sighs. "Not again." Then, her head falls back and the silver hair crowning it glows gold as the wound disappears. I have heard tell of her healing, but believed it to be myth.

"Okay, Aris."

"You must be Klera."

"Yes, but that doesn't matter. For now, I'm your cell mate," I drop my voice to a whisper. "So, how quickly do you think we can escape?"

Aris looks at me, and a mischievous grin makes it's way across her face. "How good are you?"

"Very good." I reply.

"Then it will be no hardship at all."

**TBC**

**AN: If you have any questions, you can review or PM me and I will try to get back to you quickly! Thank you guys for reading and I really hoped you like it! Drop a review!**

**-Bee**


End file.
